


Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Caretaking, Concerts, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Drabbles escritas por el hiragana challenge.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru

**Musubareta kizuna ga mada tsuyoku naru**

**(El vínculo que nos ata todavía se hace más fuerte)**

_大野くん_ _– Ohno-kun_

“De verdad, me gustaría que alguien en Hey! Say! JUMP tenga su talento. Ninguno de nosotros es como a él, de verdad. Quiero decir, supongo que Ryosuke y tú podéis cantar y yo soy bueno a bailar, pero no se puede comparar. ¿Puedes creer que tenga tanto talento? En serio, Yuuyan, gracias para haberme llevado. Fue el mejor regalo de siempre. No importa cuántas veces lo mire, Ohno-kun siempre tiene éxito de sorprenderme.”

Mientras oía a su novio chismorrear, Yuya se arrepintió de la decisión de darle a Yuri entradas por el concertó de los Arashi por su cumpleaños. Podía sentirlo ya, la música del último solo de Ohno-kun iba a ser la melodía obsesionante en muchas semanas por venir.

_子供_ _– Kodomo (Niño)_

“Sabes, siempre me sorprende cuanto te gusten los KinKi Kids, considerando tus gustos musicales.” le dijo Yuto a su novio, mientras dejaban el concierto.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros y sonrojó un poco, esperando que el menor no se diera cuenta.

“Cuando estaba niño y debutaron, a mi madre y mi hermana le gustaban mucho. Me obsesioné con Garasu no Shounen durante siglos cuanto tenía ocho años.” rio bajo, avergonzado. “Y luego... bien, cuando crecí supongo que empecé a apreciar también el lado romántico de sus canciones.” hizo una mueca, incómodo.

Yuto sonrió, sin burla.

“Pues estoy feliz que te llevé.” declaró, tomándole sutilmente la mano y disfrutando el nuevo ambiente.

_空_ _– Sora (Cielo)_

“Déjame adivinar, ¿el pronóstico del tiempo cambió el momento cuando decidiste de llevarme a un concierto de los KAT-TUN?” Kei miró al cielo gris, que amenazaba lluvia de un momento a otro. “Estoy seguro que tenga una tormenta durmiente escondida en algún lugar de sacar cuando no quieres hacer algo para mí.”

Kota rio, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“Aunque me gustara controlar el tiempo, Kei-chan, no tengo ni voz ni voto.” se asomó adelante, llevando los labios cerca de su oreja. “Te dije que habría llevado y lo haré. Aunque signifique coger el peor resfriado del siglo – algo que probablemente va a ocurrir.”

“Guinda del pastel.” fue el comento de Kei, y Kota no tuvo gana de contestar.

_床_ _– Toko (Cama)_

“Me habría realmente gustado que me dejaras pasar toda la noche en la cama y hubieras llevado alguien más en mi lugar.” Yamada se miró alrededor. “Tu madre se habría divertido.”

Daiki rio.

“Quería que vinieras tú.” dijo. “Anda, no es tan malo. Mira más allá de cuanto sean mayores que nosotros los SMAP. Te gustan.”

“Sí. No es de ellos que me preocupo. Tengo miedo se sus fans. No son nada como las nuestras.” susurró.

“Bien... puede ser que sean un poco más...”

“¿Maduras?” Ryosuke sonrió. “Eso es, Dai-chan. Mañana voy a comprarte el último single de los Sexy Zone. Es hora de que seas joven.” declaró, y Daiki lo encontró tan divertido que se olvidó de enfadarse con él.

_脳_ _– Nou (Cerebro)_

“Yuuyan, cielo, tus hermanas y yo estábamos hablando el otro día, ¿y sabes lo que le hace falta a tu sobrina?” le dijo la madre de Yuya a su hijo, mientras Yuya y Yuri la miraban del otro lado de la mesa.

“¿Qué todos vosotros la dejara en paz?” Yuri oí murmurar a Yuma; afortunadamente por él, su madre no lo estaba escuchando.

“¡Un primo!” dijo entonces Takaki-san, y de repente el silencio de todos ellos fue demasiado de sufrir.

“Sinceramente, espero que quieras decir que Yuu está embarazada.” dijo Yuya, su cerebro a punto de explotar.

“Claro que no. Lo que quiero decir es...”

“Okaa-san.” la interrumpió Yuri, asombrado. “Creo que sea justo decir que al menos tendríamos que esperar que Yuya deje de ser un niño, ¿no estás de acuerdo?”

La risa de la mujer le dijo que, al menos por ahora, la catástrofe había sido retrasada.

_誇り_ _– Hokori (Orgullo)_

“¿Una abuela?” Yuto repitió la última palabra de su madre, saliéndose los ojos.

“Bien, estaba hablando con la madre de Hikaru el otro día, me estaba hablando de sus nietos...” le sonrió a Hikaru. “Me dio envidia.”

“Mamá, ¿no puedes esperar que Raiya encuentre una buena chica y siente la cabeza? Sería mucho más fácil, para no decir más rápido. Ahora, creo que sea un poco prematuro...”

“En realidad.” lo interrumpió el mayor. “Es algo que me gustaría mucho a mí también, okaa-san.” le sonrió. “A la larga, claro. Y cuando Yuto dejará de friquear.” sonrió.

El orgullo de Yuto se impidió de decir algo más sobre el tema, pero esperó sinceramente que Hikaru sólo hubiera querido evitar el comienzo de una enemistad, y que no estuviera realmente pensando ya en tener niños.

_桃子_ _– Momoko_

“Momoko.”

“¿Momoko qué, mamá?” preguntó Kei.

“El nombre de tu abuela. Me gustaría que llamara tu primogénita así.” explicó, sirviendo el té en la taza de Kota.

“¿Nuestra primera _qué,_ mamá? No me creciste de manera muy tradicional, pero estoy seguro que sabes que soy un hombre. Y que Kota también es uno.”

“¿Y qué? Hay miles maneras diferentes, hoy en día, tenéis horizontes vastos.”

Kei sintió pánico y se giró a mirar a Kota.

El mayor parecía pálido y a punto de vomitar; estaba bastante exhilarante de calmar a Kei.

“Vamos a pensarlo, mamá. Mientras tanto, no nos sorprender más. Casi le diste una embolia a Kota, y me gustaría que _Momoko-chan_ tuviera dos padres.” bromó.

Habría sido mejor llevar a su novio a casa pronto. Estaba demasiado joven para ser padre, y sin duda demasiado joven para estar viudo.

_夜_ _– Yoru (Noche)_

“Sabes, Ryosuke, honestamente creo que Dai-chan sería un padre maravilloso.”

Su madre se lo había dicho como si le hubiera preguntado de su día.

“A mí me gustan más los niños.” le hizo notar, mirando a la mujer como si la estuviera desafiando.

“Pero soy que tengo que lidiar con niños todos días.” contestó Daiki, dándole a Ryosuke una no muy afectuosa palmadita en el hombro.

Yamada hizo una mueca.

“¿A quién le importa? Es demasiado pronto para hablar de esto, aún no lo discutimos entre nosotros, mamá, porque deberías...” suspiró, rindiéndose a la desesperación. “Y por lo demás, ¿no eres demasiado joven para ser una abuela?”

La mujer sonrió.

“¿No eres demasiado viejo para decir que es demasiado pronto para pensarlo?” contestó ella, y Ryosuke reconoció su mismo tono inocente.

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

_ろうぞく_ _– Rouzoku (Candela)_

“Tendría que haber sido diferente.” se quejó Yuri, en voz pesadamente nasal. “Tendría que haber estado candelas y flores, y tú tenías que cocinar y...”

“Yuri.” lo interrumpió Yuya, presionándole una compresa fría en la frente. “No me quejaría de sacrificar una noche de cita, no con la fiebre que tienes.”

“Es toda culpa de Dai-chan, soy seguro que fue él que me infectó, la última vez que fue a su casa. Creo que voy a matarlo.”

Yuya rio.

“Todo lo que harás por al menos dos días, es descansarte. Voy a preparar el ramen. Es reconfortante cuando alguien está enfermo.”

Yuri asintió.

“Ahí va mi deliciosa cena.” se quejó. “Gracias, Yuya. No sé cómo me soportas.”

“Sólo porque te quiero, Yu.” declaró, y dejó la habitación antes que Chinen pudiera hacer comentarios sobre el romanticismo inapropiado.

_五月_ _– Gogatsu (Mayo)_

“Es Mayo, Hikka. Tienen que ser alergias, Hikka.” Yaotome se burló de él, y luego estornudó.

Aunque lo compadeciera, Yuto no pudo evitar de reír.

“¿Cómo podría haber pensado que tuviera gripe en Mayo, Hikka?” le dijo, pasándole una mano entre el pelo.

“Lejos. No quiero que te enfermes tú también. Además, si voy a morir prefiero morir solo. Recuérdame como el hombre divertido y activo que era unos días atrás.”

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco.

“Creo que voy a recordarte como el hombre más dramático del mundo, Hikka. Dudo que vas a morir de una fiebre de 38 grados.” sonrió. “Voy a ser corajoso. Me quedaré aquí hasta que no estarás mejor.”

Hikaru quería decirle algo, pero no tenía la fuerza.

Si Yuto quería desafiar la muerte, al menos iba a disfrutar su compañía.

_憎悪_ _– Zouo (Odio)_

“Quiero mi madre. Eres inútil.” se quejó Kota, girándose de un lado.

Kei se habría puesto histérico al oírlo, pero dado que Kota había estado enfermo por una semana, decidió de pasar por alto.

“No es mi culpa si tienes gripe, ni si estás obligado a quedarte en la cama. Podría llamar a tu madre, pero no te haría estar mejor.”

Yabu frunció el entrecejo.

“Ella me dejaba comer helado cuando estaba enfermo.” informó a Kei, que rio.

“¿Cuándo tenías que, ocho años? Ahorra tu odio, Ko-chan. Te sugiero de no desperdiciar tu último aliento en rabia hacia el a cargo de tus medicinales.”

Kota escondió la cara bajo la almohada.

“¡Estar enfermo es horrible!” gritó.

Horrible era tener que cuidarlo. Pero Kei iba a evitar de decírselo hasta que finalmente se hubiera sentido mejor.

_毒_ _– Doku (Veneno)_

Daiki hizo una mueca saboreando el jarabe para la tos.

“¿Estás seguro que no te confundiste y me diste veneno en vez que una medicina?” se quejó.

Yamada puso la mirada en blanco, guardando la botella.

“Lo podría hacer la próxima vez si no empiezas a comportarte bien.” puso una mano en la frente del mayor. “Estás más fresco que esta mañana. Quizás estamos saliendo. Lo espero, de verdad, no sé qué más hacer para animarte.” masculló.

Daiki tuvo éxito de sonreírle.

“Me animas, Ryo.” lo informó. “Aunque me quejo, eres la perfecta enfermera.”

Ryosuke sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Hentai.” se burló de él, acercándose para besarle los labios.

Y pensándolo, cuando hubiera vuelto a estar bien, Daiki tendría que haber explorado este asunto de la enfermera.

_冒険_ _– Bouken (Aventura)_

“¿Campamento?”

El tono de Yuri expresaba bien todo lo que en su mente estaba equivocado con el nuevo proyecto del ItaJan, y Yuya no pudo evitar de reír.

“Anda, va a ser divertido. Piénsalo como una aventura. Lo hice unas veces con mi padre y Yuma de niño, puede ser muy divertido.” le dijo, pero todavía el menor no parecía convencido. “Además, piensa que vamos a ser rodeados por el bosque. Quien sabe, si nos perdimos allí por una hora...” dejó la frase así, con una sonrisita.

“¿Uno hora en el bosque contigo? ¿Con las cámaras tan cerca?” Yuri le burló de él, la misma sonrisita en la cara.

“Podemos hacerlo. Si no gritas.” le hizo notar Yuya.

“Podemos hacerlo. Y en mucho menos que una hora.” contestó Yuri, pero improvisamente este campamento ya no parecía una mala idea.

_ぽかん_ _– Pokan (Distraídamente)_

“¿Te preocupas ir de campamento? Pensaba que te gustara este tipo de cosas.” dijo Hikaru a su novio, viéndolo pensativo.

“Me gustan.” confirmó Yuto, asintiendo. “Pero, tengo que decirlo, estoy un poco preocupado para ti. Sabes cómo eres, siempre que te vas merodeando distraídamente... no querría que te perdiera en el bosque, eso es todo. Quizás tendría que ponerte un GPS.” sonrió.

Hikaru jugó su juego.

“No te preocupes, tengo ya un plan por eso. Tengo la intención de llevarte conmigo dondequiera voy, incluido el bosque. Y luego, quien sabe, tal vez podríamos pensar en algo de hacer mientras esperamos que nos rescaten.” sugirió, malicioso.

“De verdad, me gustaría que dejaras de transformar los episodios del ItaJan en una excusa para follarme, Hikka.” le dijo Yuto, riendo.

“No, no te gustaría.” contestó Hikaru, muy confiado con su declaración.

Nakajima lo pensó por un momento, luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

“No.” confirmó. “No me gustaría para nada.” 


End file.
